Dark Infatuation
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta on this.  Old account was Hollowed-Words  Otome. Natsuki, alone as everyone has found someone, is greeted by a strange proposal and a stranger outcome.


**Dark Infatuation**

**A collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta and I. (Hollowed-Words was my last account)**

* * *

><p>The dull clash of the hard rain upon the glass of her window made it hard to sleep. Tossing and turning did nothing to help her, either. Staring over to the wall, the ocher eyed girl sighed deeply before slipping out of bed.<p>

Sitting at her desk, she idly penned a short note in the event one of her roommates woke up to find her still gone. Standing, she slipped the note into her blonde roommate's pillow. If anything, at least she would be the one to understand.

Stealing away from the room, the girl held onto her arms in her baby blue nightclothes, stepping down the corridors. She could still hear the rain, thundering against the academy's castle-like walls.

It had been quite some time since it had rained like this. Last time, a section of Garderobe had caught fire. Nothing too serious, just an area near the gardens. The Gakuenchou had rushed in, even though everyone thought the rain could handle it.

She admired the older woman for that, for being such a responsible Gakuenchou that she would even go out of her way to protect the wildflowers that gave her students indefinite peace.

Breaking out of her thoughts, the girl jumped in surprise as a gust of wind and aggressive rain shattered the window she had been passing by. Flinching away, she prepared herself for the shards of glass that would surely cut her fair skin.

Eyes opening once the hail of rain started to pelt her nightclothes, she inspected her person. The glass seemed to not have touched her at all, and she looked around, seeing the broken mess around her.

Heavy footfalls echoed in the empty corridor, and she looked up as she heard the splinter of glass under boots.

"Nina, are you alright?" It was the Gakuenchou, though she looked a bit sleepy. Nina wondered why she was up at this hour.

"I'm fine, it seemed to miss me." The girl assured, even as the older woman looked her over.

"Good." The raven haired woman turned to the shattered window, crossing her arms in thought. Where to get a replacement window this time of night?

Walking away a bit, she opened one of the doors along the corridor, revealing a closet. Grasping a broom and dustpan, she got to work on cleaning the debris.

Nina stayed in place, not wanting a sliver of glass to impale itself in one of her feet.

The broken window being cleaned efficiently, the Gakuenchou returned the items to the closet, exchanging them for a wide tarp of cloth.

The girl watched as the older woman fixed the cloth around the window sill, knocking the remaining glass shards out into the lawn. Once the tarp was in place, though ratty, Natsuki stepped back.

"That's the best I can do until morning, when the rain finally stops." The Gakuenchou folded her arms over her chest, eyes fixed onto the grounds.

Nina observed her, the older woman seemingly knowing something she didn't.

"Have you learned why the rain seems so bizarre around Garderobe, yet?" She was being addressed again!

The girl gave a soft blush, not used to having one on one time with her Gakuenchou.

What had she asked? "O-oh, I have not yet, we are currently behind than other classes in History."

"Behind?" The dark head whipped towards her, and the girl suddenly felt more embarrassed.

Natsuki gave a soft smile, settling a hand onto her shoulder.

"I suppose you can afford to be a little behind, but just let your teacher know to speed it up." The elder withdrew her hand, beginning to walk away from the tattered cloth.

Nina walked after her, knowing when the woman wanted to share wisdom.

Looking over to the girl who was following her, the Gakuenchou's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Since you are out during curfew, I'm going to assume you cannot sleep." Natsuki turned her head back to the corridor. "Like me."

"Mm...why can't you sleep, Gakuenchou?" Nina asked, her ocher gaze focused on the woman.

"Other than the hard rain?" Holding one of her grand doors open for the girl, the elder let her enter first before closing it behind her.

"If you would tell me." Nina bowed her head faintly.

"Have a seat, I'll get us some milk." The Gakuenchou led the girl to one of the small, yet comfortable plush leather chairs in front of her marble desk.

Doing so, the raven haired girl allowed her eyes to trail after Natsuki. Brushing her long hair with her fingers, as the tresses were down, Nina idly noticed that she and the older woman looked alike.

Viridian eyes met ocher before the elder turned to a small cupboard, opening it to reveal an icebox.

"You have an icebox in your office?" The girl's brows furrowed.

"Don't fret, it isn't for trivial things, mostly ice-packs for my headaches." The Gakuenchou spoke as she grabbed a bottle of milk, closing the icebox and grasping two small porcelain glasses.

"You get a lot of headaches, then." Nina murmured, rolling her eyes at the statement. Of course she did, she was the Gakuenchou, after all.

"No one is immortal." Natsuki gave a soft chuckle, sitting at her desk.

The girl gave a soft, almost saddened look at that. It was true, of course, but no one wanted to be reminded of their own mortality.

Nina honestly could not imagine the Gakuenchou dying, in battle or naturally. Perhaps she held the woman a bit high in her admiration, but there Natsuki would stay.

Pouring the cold milk into both of their small glasses, Natsuki set the open bottle to the side. Grasping Nina's glass, she handed it to the girl.

"Thank you, Gakuenchou." Nina murmured, smiling faintly to the older woman and taking a sip.

"Other than the rain, it's my cold bed, keeping me awake." The older woman drank her own milk, looking to the windows of her office, the shutters having been activated.

"A-ah?" Nina felt a large blush come over her face. Did the Gakuenchou know what she had implied?

Apparently oblivious, the elder refilled their cups of milk. The young girl shifted in her seat, forcing the blush down into a faint rosy color.

"Where were we...ah yes, the bizarre rain." Natsuki leaned back into her large chair, nursing her small cup of milk. She looked down into the ivory liquid, lightly sloshing it about.

"Mm." Nina didn't trust her voice yet.

"In my time as both a student and as Gakuenchou here at Garderobe, there has always been only one thing to unnerve me about this great academy. The Shinso." The elder spoke, looking to Nina as she drank from her glass.

"The...Shinso?" Nina blinked. Could Natsuki really be afraid of...?

"I believe she is the one who makes the rain so dour and erratic." The Gakuenchou leaned forward, as if the two were sharing a secret.

And perhaps they were.

"The rain is the tears she cries." Natsuki softly whispered, viridian on ocher.

Silence fell over the pair, Nina's brows drawing further together. It made sense...maybe.

The Shinso's tears were everlasting, and the rain was so strange around Garderobe, being both terrifying and beautiful.

Natsuki recognized the look in her student's eyes and nodded. It was a look of knowledge.

The older woman smiled then, giving the girl more milk after downing her own.

"What has you up so late?" Getting out a napkin for the girl after seeing a bit of milk stick to her lips, Natsuki smiled kindly.

Nina blushed, thanking the elder and cleaning herself. "The beating rain, I suppose." That was only half the truth. The ocher eyed girl had been thinking too much to sleep.

A rumble made the girl jump in her seat, sloshing the milk down the front of her nightshirt. "That can't be good." The Gakuenchou murmured, just before the lights went out.

"Stay still, Nina." The soft voice of the older woman had turned husky, stern. The change made a bolt go up the young girl's spine, and she quivered in her seat as she heard Natsuki rifle through her desk.

A strike of a match was heard before the girl could see the elder's face, the soft glow of fire dancing in her viridian eyes.

Lighting a candlestick, the Gakuenchou walked toward the large doors, only to fail in opening them. "Damn, the electric locks shut down when the power went out." She hit the door softly, then turned back to the girl.

"I suppose we stay here for the night."

Nina blushed faintly once more, the girl padding her nightshirt down with her napkin.

Setting the candlestick upon her desk, and showering light upon them both, Natsuki looked at the drenched shirt.

"You can't wear that over night in a storm, you'll get a cold." She murmured, letting Nina decide whether or not she was going to take it off.

Blushing more, the girl unbuttoned her nightshirt but held the material together. "I...don't sleep with a..."

The elder flushed, turning around and coughing. "I apologize." Hearing the fainest ruffle from Nina tossing her nightshirt down, the Gakuenchou slid her coat off and stretched it out behind her, not looking as it was taken.

Wrapped up in the older woman's long coat, Nina blushed faintly, a soft rosy color filling her face. The blue jacket smelled heady, the heavy scent filling the girl's mind with less than appropriate schoolgirl fantasies.

"Are you decent?"

Jumping at the older woman's voice, the girl pulled the jacket further around her. "Y-yes."

The Gakuenchou turned, her eyes widening in the candlelight. Her student, topless with her coat wrapped around her body, stilled her heart for a few moments.

"Ah..." Natsuki gave a soft cough, turning to the opposite wall again. How could she even think for just one second about one of her students like that?

Shaking her head, the older woman looked to the door that adjoined her office and her bedroom. "If the locks have set in, the settee's will be our beds tonight." She spoke, gesturing to the two sofa's side by side against the far wall.

At least they might get some sleep, Nina thought, idly watching the older woman. Natsuki brought great comfort to her, and she could barely hear the pounding rain in the office.

The candlelight flickered across the older woman's ivory skin, the whiskey eyes of the girl following every detail of Natsuki that was softened and sharpened by the dancing fire.

Everything around them only seemed to enhance the Gakuenchou's exquisite beauty. Nina flushed deeply, her heart beating faster as she stared.

The older woman caught onto the girl's stare, at first confused as to what it was aimed at, then embarrassed when she realized it was her.

Nina felt flustered, and swallowed softly before speaking. "Gakuenchou...I've always held you at a high regard..."

Clearing her throat, Natsuki's porcelain face gave a faint flush. "I'm sure you must find this situation...oddly romantic..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Nina blushed further, knowing she had been caught. "I-I'm sorry!" She bowed her head down, thinking she had made the older woman thoroughly uncomfortable.

"No, it's just-" The Gakuenchou cut herself off, standing straight and regaining her regal stance. "No member of the staff can..._interfere _with the students." Natsuki blushed heavier.

"Interfere?" Nina gave a small smile, finding the older woman's embarrassment endearing.

"You know, engage in a romantic relationship of any sort." Natsuki grumbled it out, rubbing one of her bare arms.

Ocher eyes followed the action, Nina's heart pounding softly in her chest as she traced the tone muscled arms of Natsuki, the woman's skin like marble.

"A-ah..." The girl took a deep breath, swallowing as she realized she had held it when her eyes caught onto the perfectly toned skin of the elder.

"...Who would know?" Nina blushed as she spoke, looking up into Natsuki's surprised emerald eyes.

"Nina." The Gakuenchou tried to sound stern, but her voice merely came out as a soft whisper.

Standing, the girl let the coat fall from her chest, holding it to her shoulders still.

"..." Natsuki openly stared, the two of them blushing fiercely.

"I really don't think we should." The older woman averted her eyes to the wall, watching as Nina's shadow approached her own.

The girl grasped one of the Gakuenchou's arms, shivering from the cool, toned skin. Her fingertips danced over the arm, feeling the wiry muscles beneath.

"You want to, though." Nina murmured, watching as Natsuki looked down to her. Viridian eyes pierced into ocher, and the older woman swallowed roughly.

A soft breath was given, and the candlelight was blown out.

Emerald eyes adjusted easily to the pitch black of the room, and Natsuki froze as Nina wrapped her arms around her middle, the girl holding her close.

"Nina..." The older woman tried to make the girl's name a warning, but it only came out as a quivering whisper.

"Gakuenchou, please." The young girl held on tighter to Natsuki, the older woman feeling Nina's modest breasts against the skin of her stomach.

The ivory skinned woman idly wondered if she should curse her uniform for exposing her belly or take her vest off.

The student gave a soft whimper as she pressed closer to Natsuki, feeling the woman's toned stomach against her soft breasts.

"Gakuen-" "Natsuki." The Gakuenchou interrupted.

Another silence fell over them, and the girl felt warm arms wrap around her.

"...Call me Natsuki."

The young ocher eyed girl felt a magnificent shiver roll through her body, and she swallowed thickly. "Natsuki..."

The older woman hugged Nina tight to her, feeling the girl's impossibly warm and soft breasts against her colder skin.

Without light, Natsuki's vision tunneled and honed in on the girl and her alone. She noticed, by the dazed look in Nina's eyes, that the girl had not yet adjusted to the absence of light.

A softened gasp echoed in the silent room, Nina clinging more onto Natsuki when she felt the older woman step back. "Sit." The Gakuenchou ordered gently, and the girl did so, feeling the settee at her back.

The older woman knelt briefly before her, smoothing back the girl's hair. "I should at least make sure the door to my room is locked before we spend the night here." The husky voice of her Gakuenchou reasoned, and the girl nodded.

Hearing the woman step away, Nina tried to focus her eyes onto Natsuki, catching a glimpse of ivory skin smoothing along the walls and taking hold of a latch.

A low creaking was heard, but the door slammed shut again.

"Damn, I can almost get it." Natsuki's voice sounded strained, and Nina listened hard, only to earn the same results.

"The bolt must have become fixed when the power went out." She heard the woman mumble softly to herself, letting the latch go with a small clank.

"It is good that you tried, though." Nina nodded, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark and able to search out glowing verdigris.

"Mm, I believe I would be very angry knowing we could have lay in my large poster bed." Natsuki came to sit beside her, the girl holding the coat close again.

"Before we...do anything-" Nina blushed, her heart beating faster. "-I've heard rumors about you and Viola-oneesama."

"I assure you, those are only rumors." The Gakuenchou smiled down to her, the gesture soft and sad. "She is actually with Ahn Lu. I've always been alone."

"Always? Surely not." Nina spoke up to her, eyes concerned.

"I'm afraid so, even when I was a student here." The elder gestured around them.

"Does that mean you're a..." The girl flushed deeply, the redness reaching the top of her breasts.

Natsuki smiled down to Nina, then chuckled. "Before you get a nosebleed, no, I am not a virgin." The older woman placed a hand into the girl's hair, combing gently.

Russet eyes widened a bit, though the student was glad the older woman had experience. "If not Viola-oneesama, then who?" She asked, leaning into the delicately warm touch.

"My roommate when I was a coral." Natsuki confessed, remembered her flaxen haired friend, chuckling softly.

"...I'm glad, actually." Nina blushed, a happy smile on her face. "I would be more nervous if I wasn't the only virgin." She gave a soft laugh, being joined by the Gakuenchou.

They spent a few more moments in comfortable silent, Nina's hair still being combed by the elder before Natsuki stilled her hand, sliding it down the girl's back, earning her gaze again.

"Have you ever kissed, Nina?" The soft spoke question didn't embarrass either of them, and they smiled.

"Mm...Erstin saved me from drowning, but I suppose that doesn't count, hm?" Nina smiled wide up to her.

Natsuki smiled back, shaking her head. "So, I'll be the first to kiss you." She acknowledged, nodding to herself as she turned to face Nina more properly on the settee.

The girl swallowed softly, holding the Gakuenchou's long jacket to herself tight.

"...I'm glad." Nina spoke gently.

The elder smiled down to her, nodding. "So am I." She briefly wondered if the girl would want the candlelight again, yet she could not remember which of them blew it out.

But wouldn't the lack of sight bring more sensation? It was an interesting thought.

Nina stayed silent, basking in the darkness and peace of the room. Her fingers made their way along the curved designs of the jackets decorative collar.

Perhaps she should ask the girl? But, Nina had not complained at the lack of light, so maybe she should stay quiet. ...She was thinking too much.

Shaking her head, the Gakuenchou's long hair tickled her exposed shoulders.

"Have you ever wanted to be with her? Viola-oneesama?" Nina bluntly asked, gazing up to her curiously. Surely there had been someone who Natsuki would have had romantic feelings for? Her friend perhaps?

The older woman blushed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Perhaps once, a long time ago." Natsuki spoke delicately, a soft, sad look in her eyes.

And who would that be? The spiky student's head tilted gently, studying the far much taller woman before her. "...?"

"Shizuru, she is a lovely woman, kinder than most. But, I could never have her as a lover, she is too dear to my heart as a friend." The Gakuenchou spoke, her gaze fixed to the shuttered windows.

"I do not believe anyone has truly had my heart, or I there's." Natsuki looked down to Nina, giving her a kind smile.

"And yet, you seem content enough? Without much attention?"

"Maybe not content." Natsuki murmured, letting her hand fall from her neck. "More of a sad resignation."

"Then..." Nina reached out slightly, coaxingly.

Looking back to the girl, the Gakuenchou tilted her head, watching.

Grasping hold of Natsuki's bare, smooth arm, Nina glanced away, biting her lip.

She had always held this woman with a deep admiration, and yet...there was obviously something else edging its way through her mind. Piecing it.

"Allow me to fill that gap? At least for a while?"

A bolt of nervous fire filled her stomach, and the older woman's lips lightly shook before she cleared her throat, the tips of her ears burning.

She cupped the smaller hand against her arm, lightly brushing her fingertips against the girl's soft skin. "I..." Natsuki couldn't form the words she wanted to say, and so, she acted.

Bringing her free hand up, she gently cupped the ocher eyed girl's chin, bringing her gaze back.

Because, even if it was for a mere few hours, at least she would be helping the Gakuenchou get through life for a while.

"I had...always wondered what you were like in person." Nina murmured, bringing her gaze back to the older woman soundlessly.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you." Natsuki murmured, letting her fingers ghost down the girl's throat.

"Hm, no, you didn't." This mysterious woman could never disappoint her.

The girl lent into the touch delicately, a wisp of a sigh escaping from her lips.

"You're beautiful." The Gakuenchou murmured softly, taking in the image of Nina in her coat fully, the girl's chest bare.

"You're far more beautiful than me." Nina concluded briskly, frowning.

Brushing her thumb over her frowning lips, Natsuki chuckled softly. "That is where you are wrong. From your warm chocolate eyes to your demeanor, and voice, beautiful." She spoke kindly, smiling.

"A-ah." Nina stuttered. How could... Her lips quivered ever so softly against the woman's touch. The thumb strangely rough, but with a fine texture to it.

She idly wondered how no one could have fallen for the Gakuenchou, the woman's charm overwhelming her.

Brushing her thumb over the girl's lips again, Natsuki leaned down as her thumb grazed over Nina's jaw, the woman's own lips replacing her digit.

The kiss was soft, and a light pause was taken as their lips pressed together. If this sweet Otome hadn't been loved, how would reality take place? There had to be someone out there.

Pulling away from the delightfully chaste kiss, Natsuki smiled to Nina, the woman's malachite eyes glowing happily.

Her lips were tingling, Nina mused. Brushing her lips with her fingers idly, continuing to gaze up to Natsuki with an admiration.

"You keep looking at me with that gaze, and I might blush." Even saying this, the woman's ivory skin flushed a brilliant, rosy red.

"...Cute."

Nina blinked, the statement having slipped from her lips unconsciously. Swallowing, she narrowed her chocolate-brown orbs to the woman's cheeks. Was she really blushing? It was too dark to tell.

Lifting one of the girl's idle hands to her heated cheek, the Gakuenchou pressed it against her skin, smiling. "You're cute." She murmured back.

"I, um- I'm not." Nina protested gently.

Shaking her head, the older woman just smiled and leaned down to press another chaste kiss to Nina's lips.

Reacting properly this time, the student reached her hands to the Gakuenchou's arms, her smaller palms lightly pressing against the cool, toned flesh as she dipped her head back.

She finally understood the reason why the other Corals were so insane about gossiping about romance...it finally clicked.

Giving a soft gasp against the girl's lips, the elder pulled back. She was glad the candlelight had gone out, for her face felt as though it were on fire.

Letting her thumb caress Nina's velvety lips, Natsuki stared down before dipping in again to kiss her.

Nina definitely wanted this-no, needed. Without further thought, she wrapped her arms around the cobalt haired woman, leaning up so their height was more matched. Although that wasn't by much.

The Gakuenchou was so towering, and yet, so gentle.

Pulling Nina up onto one of her legs, Natsuki leaned back into the settee, breaking back from the kiss and looking up at the girl.

But what if this could actually become more serious, far more than it was so already? The Gakuenchou would be in trouble, wouldn't she?

"But you seem experienced, even though you've had only one lover." Nina spoke out, down to her, blushing softly.

Rubbing one of her large hands over the girl's back, Natsuki smiled kindly. "Experience is nothing without instincts." She murmured.

"Then..." The girl leaned into her, pressing their lips together soundly.

Another muffled gasp escaped from Natsuki's throat as she pressed Nina against her, slowly beginning to move her lips against the young girl's.

Dazed somewhat, the girl's terra-cotta orbs fluttered closed, ears twitching upon the Gakuenchou's throaty response to their connect. It was really something. No wonder...

The kiss was broken again due to Natsuki's gasps, and the woman gave a soft, nervous tremble as she licked her lips.

"You are worried?" Nina lent up slightly, her hands up against Natsuki's shoulders.

"I know that I can trust you not to tell anyone, but the worry is still there." The elder looked down to her lap, swallowing thickly.

"I wouldn't." The short girl stated sharply.

Natsuki smiled gently, lifting her eyes back up to Nina's face. "I know, my dear." She murmured.

"Never, would I." This Gakuenchou was... Nina couldn't understand, but around her, she felt at peace. Something which usually didn't happen.

The terra-cotta haired Coral was nervous around Erstin, for obvious reasons. Arika annoyed her to no end, and Mashiro just tired her.

A sharp shiver coursed through Natsuki's back, and the woman lightly trembled. Perhaps it was the way those ocher eyes looked upon her, or perhaps it was the fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

"These feelings are so new." Nina whispered.

"I know." The elder spoke back, pressing her lips against the skin of the girl's forehead.

"Ah..." If these feelings were honestly this powerful already, it made her curious to how enhanced they would be when...

Nina breathed, the puff of warmth hitting the Gakuenchou's neck delicately.

A new shiver hit Natsuki's spine as her breath hitched, the woman blushing deeper.

Abruptly, the thunder made itself known to them once more, the rain seemingly getting more angry. Although dulled down to a considerable amount, it was still heard throughout the dark room.

The older woman had jumped, holding Nina tight to her and letting the girl hide her face into her neck.

Thunder...it blared. It reminded Nina too much of...

"For a moment, I forgot about the dour storm." The Gakuenchou lightly chuckled, relaxing and releasing her hold on the girl.

"I had as well..." The girl admitted quietly, inhaling nervously.

"Shh, the storm can't get us in here." Natsuki promised softly, rubbing Nina's back.

Giving out a muffled sigh into the tall woman's neck, Nina shuddered lightly.

Pulling back, the Gakuenchou placed a soothing kiss upon the girl's cheek.

"We don't have to do anything, you know." Natsuki murmured, nuzzling into the girl's long hair. "We can just sit and talk the night away."

"But surely you would be disappointed?" Nina chuckled.

"Disappointed because you did not feel comfortable?" Natsuki's brows came together and she looked at the girl's pretty face. "Never."

Of course...she wouldn't. The girl loosely tugged at her lip, taking it into her mouth. How could she have thought of such a thing?

"Don't feel bad." The elder cooed, smiling again as she smoothed the girl's lips with her thumb.

Glancing back up to the Gakuenchou, chocolate terra-cotta firmly held shining emeralds in the dark. "I want to try..." Nina whispered. "I want to understand these feelings. There is just something about you that alludes me."

"You can't push yourself." The older woman murmured. "You have to let everything come naturally."

"Mm." She hummed in acknowledgment.

"What is something you want to do?" Natsuki asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Nina furrowed a brow. "I want to..."

The elder blushed more brightly. "I mean...to ease into that..."

"Then...show me?" Nina breathed. "Or...we could talk?"

"That's really up to you, Nina." The older woman spoke, regaining her calm charm that seemed to sooth the girl. "Words, or action?"

"A-ah."

The word of action held onto Nina. Briskly, she took a large inhale of needy air, could she honestly be ready for such a thing? In reality, she barely knew this woman, and yet...

Yet what?

"You don't have to decide right now." Natsuki assured, idly noticing that Nina was still in her lap.

"I'll think about it." The girl looked away, blushing cutely.

A small, husky chuckle echoed softly through the room. Natsuki eased Nina into a seat beside her, turning to face the girl again with a smile.

"Thank you for not rushing me." The student hushed a reply. Her eyes looking anywhere but Natsuki as she surveyed the room. There wasn't very much to see, except for the thin hazes of light shining through the metal blinds of the windows, the light having come from the Moon probably.

"I would never force someone, especially a student, to do anything." Natsuki nodded firmly, looking over to her desk.

It was indeed a nice change to be around such an adult. A person who was not only responsible for her own actions, but also her behavior and language. Nina was so used to...

Hastily, she brushed the thoughts away, her gaze returning to the cobalt haired Gakuenchou admiringly.

Catching the gaze, the woman smiled softly. "Would you like more milk?" She asked, standing as she made her way back to her desk, pouring the ivory liquid into her porcelain glass.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Perhaps this time she wouldn't spill it on herself?

Pouring Nina's glass, Natsuki set the bottle down and brought their drinks over, carefully handing the girl hers before sitting and lightly sipping her milk.

Staring down to the substance, the Artain mused thoughtfully.

Charming, polite, respectful, mature and responsible all in one? Surely Natsuki must be one of the best Otome around, no wonder she was the Gakuenchou.

"What are you thinking?" The older woman shook the girl out of her thoughts, Natsuki drinking her milk.

"What was it like, back then-as a student?" Nina asked.

Surely it had been pretty much the same?

"It was a bit tougher than today." Natsuki murmured, combing her hair with her fingers. "Before the Shinso had picked me to succeed the Gakuenchou, I was almost shipped off to Schwartz."

"S-Schwartz?"

"Mm, indeed, I was scared out of my mind. Thankfully, after I took the position, I closed the offer and Schwartz received no Otome." Natsuki gave a soft smile of pride.

Although, now that Nina thought about it, Natsuki's surname was suspiciously Schwartzian. "That is good." She spoke. "That you withdrew."

"Mm, a wise decision, seeing as now they are our enemies." The Gakuenchou scratched at the back of her ear idly.

Especially now, since the Harmonium incident.

Finishing her milk, Natsuki set the small glass onto the table beside her settee.

Literally, the whole world must be grateful for the Gakuenchou's choice of staying at Garderobe. Nina knew she definitely was.

Turning back to the younger girl, Natsuki smiled happily at her.

"Hm?" Nina regarded her softly.

"You're smiling."

She was smiling? Absently, the russet eyed girl touched her lips. "That doesn't usually happen."

The older woman laughed at that, bringing a hand to Nina's shoulder.

Normally she would either frown or stare blankly but...

Nina shook her head. "Hm."

"How are your studies, other than History?" Natsuki asked, taking her hand back.

"Except being scolded by Miss Maria, normal I would suppose." Nina muttered under her breath. Damn that Arika, she had to help her so much and yet half the time it was her who would get 'caught out' by the epitome.

"Mm, Arika troubling you again?" The older woman shook her head.

"Indeed."

"That girl is a little spitfire, but she means well." The Gakuenchou reassured.

"But if only she could study without harassing me." Nina groaned, straightening out on the settee as she clasped her hands firmly around the glass, gazing back down to the liquid, the milk half gone.

"Her mind is very...flighty." Natsuki flushed, as if feeling guilty for even saying something about her student.

"An airhead." Nina was amazed, shocked even that Arika's mother was the legendary Otome, Lena Sayers. An Otome with such intelligence. How Arika missed these genes in the blood pool, Nina was clueless.

"Well, don't be too mean, she is a good girl." The older woman murmured, gesturing to take Nina's glass.

Unconsciously, Nina smiled up to her, allowing the Gakuenchou to take the glass.

Placing the small cup beside hers on the table, Natsuki turned back to the girl, returning the smile.

"But it does amaze me, that she is the daughter of such a godly Otome."

"Some children turn out like their parents, some do not." The older woman gave an idle shrug.

"A good thing and yet also a bad thing." Nina spoke out softly.

"Mm." Natsuki placed her hand under the girl's chin again, caressing her lips softly.

"Why...do I feel as if I've known you forever?" Nina whispered up to her, lips tingling as the cobalt haired woman continued to absorb the texture of her lips.

She grabbed for the woman's arm.

Letting Nina hold her arm, Natsuki deeply looked into her ocher eyes. "I'm not sure." She responded quietly, he thumb flickering down to the girl's jaw.

"Mm..." The coal haired student sighed, leaning into the touch.

_'These sensations...they are too much.'_ Even though nothing was entirely sexual.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" The Gakuenchou asked, cupping Nina's chin in her palm delicately.

"Originally, I was to become Nagi's Otome, which everyone knows happened...at least for a week. But...no, I do not." She replied quietly, an unease filling her gut.

"It's alright." Natsuki let her other hand brush the girl's hair back, softly petting.

"I'm clueless to what I want." Nina silently admitted.

Kissing the girl's forehead, Natsuki murmured, her lips against the satiny skin. "That's okay too."

"Hm..." Nina hummed, closing her eyes to the sensation of the Gakuenchou brushed up close to her.

Leaning back into the settee, Natsuki touched the collar of the jacket around Nina, bringing it up more and buttoning it so the girl would not be exposed.

Upon realizing this, that she had left herself very close to being bare-chested to the woman, Nina glanced away, an awkward tinge of crimson painting itself along her cheeks gently. Had she really...? "Hm...thank you."

Eyes softening, Natsuki waved her thanks off. "Do you think you can sleep, now? I'll give you the settee." The older woman stood, brushing her trousers off.

"But where would you sleep, Gakuenchou? Surely not the chair?" Nina murmured, concerned.

"I've done it enough times, once more won't hurt." Natsuki gave a soft chuckle, feeling her way to the desk and taking a seat in her large chair.

"At least sleep here...it's the most I could offer." The student whispered. She had almost offered herself to this woman, it was the least she could give.

Regarding the girl for a short moment, Natsuki nodded and stood again. Rubbing a stubborn knee, she walked the short way to the settee and sat next to Nina once more.

But the settee was quite small in length for space, and that would mean...

Leaning against the raised end of the settee, Natsuki rested her head upon the cushion, closing her eyes.

The Gakuenchou didn't look too comfortable... Nina idly mused, her eyes faintly taking in the details of the older woman attempting to sleep. Honestly, this Otome, she wasn't looking after herself properly.

But then again, no one was there to look after her either.

Natsuki shifted, feeling Nina's eyes upon her.

So it wouldn't hurt if they…?

They what?

Sitting up again, Natsuki shook her head, the attempt to sleep no use.

"No one is here…so…" Nina silently spoke, trailing.

"Hm?" Natsuki rubbed at her eyes before addressing Nina with her gaze.

Obviously they weren't going to find any comfort alone, so…

"…To just lay down here, together?" Nina silently spoke out, gazing up to her.

"Together?" The Gakuenchou repeated, before giving a slow nod. That might be the only way they would get any sleep tonight. Moving on the settee, she pressed her back to the arm on the side.

"Hm…" Nina headed up cautiously to the Gakuenchou's side. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden again?

Stretching a hand out to Nina to help her situate herself, Natsuki stretched her long legs.

Licking her quickly dry lips, the student hefted an awkward sigh. Hands on either side of Natsuki before lowering down gently, why did the simplest Human contact have to be so…she couldn't understand exactly. It was strange.

Bringing Nina close to her, Natsuki lay down further on the settee and let her student rest against her.

A student and a teacher…this was illegal, and yet for some reason, Nina didn't care. It was as if this was the most…

Sighing a breath of defeat, Nina groaned and hid herself into the woman's throat.

"You're alright." Natsuki murmured to the girl, petting down her hair as she lay her head back into the cushioned side, turning her face to the wall.

"Hm..."

The Gakuenchou continued to softly pet Nina's hair, eyes closing as she breathed deeply. Her fingertips brushed the back of the girl's neck, her idle hand on the girl's lower back.

Nina, instantaneously shivered, sinking further into the teacher.

Finding this reaction a bit cute, though her heart rate sped, Natsuki repeated her actions.

She was doing this on purpose, wasn't she? The Coral grumbled, taking a loose hold of Natsuki's shoulder as another shiver followed; the sensation tickling her neck and causing her to scrunch her shoulders up, protecting the neck from reach-or at least attempting to.

"Sorry." Natsuki stilled her hand in Nina's hair at the back of her head, and she gave a slow stretch as she relaxed, attempting to sleep.

"H-hm…no." Nina leaned over her slightly.

"What is it?" The Gakuenchou asked quietly, the sounds of the rain beating against her shutters.

Nina bit her lip, continuing to gaze down at her.

Opening her eyes, Natsuki caught the girl looking to her from the corner of her emeralds and turned her head to face Nina, fine brows coming together. "Are you alright?"

Her chest heaving, Nina gradually began to lean in.

Body tensing underneath the girl, Natsuki closed her eyes.

"I… um…" Nina froze also, lips barely brushing to the Gakuenchou's. "I'm so-"

"What is it?" Natsuki moved her lips against Nina's, emerald eyes opening again as the hand on her student's lower back beginning to slowly pet down her jacket.

"Hm..."

"I don't think that is an answer...Nina."

Her throat clenching sharply, Nina growled. Of course it wasn't an answer, she was just so confused. And instead, she simply pushed their lips together, a tingling running through her whole body, surrounding her and disallowing her an escape route.

A jolt of electric power danced down her spine, causing Natsuki to shiver as she gripped Nina close to her, the girl's lips so delicate against hers.

And so just where was this kiss going this time? Nina curiously wondered, her ears twitching to a light moaning, and not to her surprise, realizing it was jutting from her mouth.

Hearing the young girl's moan, Natsuki gave a low gasp of her own, lips parting as a blush made its way across her nose.

Were they really going to…

Pulling back from the kiss, Natsuki turned her head to face her open office. "We should stop, Nina." She murmured.

But…the spiky cobalt haired Coral knew that she didn't want to.

Shifting a bit, the Gakuenchou hummed and closed her eyes, brows furrowed still as the pale column of her throat moved slightly, the older woman swallowing.

"But…what if I didn't want to? Nor you…? You even said you were alone." Nina whispered, fingertips brushing along the Gakuenchou's throat, taking a deep curiosity to the flesh make its movement.

Natsuki gave a shiver, to the words or touch, it wasn't quite clear. She licked her lips, and swallowed hard, opening her eyes to look up at Nina.

"I…" The student heaved a breath, unable to remove her gaze, fingers still melding at the skin softly.

Her hand still buried in the girl's hair, Natsuki turned her face to the girl's and pressed a powerful, desperate kiss to her lips.

They were kissing again-and this time it was so much more intense than before. So much more…these feelings were so...much more electrifying than Nina had ever received in her life. Unconsciously, her hand took a firm hold onto Natsuki's shoulder, eyes flying shut upon the further pressure of their lips.

Restraining a groan, Natsuki's chest heaved as she breathed quickly through her nose as her lips moved against Nina's with a wanting pace. Her eyes were closed, hands gripping the girl tight.

So this is what the Gakuenchou was like when…she was surprisingly possessive. Nina had been sure the older woman would have been dominant, and it seemed so…

Shuddering, the student's lips gently quivered against Natsuki's.

Fighting back her desperate want, the older woman slowed the kiss, reeling it back into a soft, sweet liplock.

Now enabled with the ability to keep up with the taller female, Nina brought herself in closer to her, palms venturing upwards to Natsuki's head and taking a delicate hold of it, following with her shifting her legs ever so slightly, soon finding her knees pressing either side of one of the Gakuenchou's knees.

Giving a low whimper, Natsuki withdrew from the kiss to breathe heavily, eyes closed tight as her brows twitched.

"I…um…" Nina froze.

"I apologize, Nina." The Gakuenchou shifted, a bit uncomfortable with how she had given so much power within that kiss.

"It's...it's alright." Nina was just far too confused with what was happening. She wanted to start off slowly with this woman, and yet...uh...

"Let's just sleep." Natsuki murmured softly, petting the girl's hair comfortingly.

For the best, probably. "... Alright." Nina murmured.

"You'll find someone, you're sweet." The Gakuenchou smiled softly to herself, petting down the girl's back.

"But...what about you?"

"Hey now, don't feel bad about me." Natsuki snuggled into Nina, giving a low chuckle.

The Gakuenchou was always alone.

"I'll find someone...maybe." The elder woman murmured.

"But, it isn't fair on you." Nina uttered softly, peering down to the woman.

"Never do something only because it is fair to do so." Natsuki let a small smile come across her face.

"Well...I just hope you find someone, Gakuenchou."

"I will." The raven haired woman whispered softly, turning her head to face the wall.

But how long would that take? How many years would this cobalt haired Otome continue to wait for someone?

How much longer would Natsuki have to be alone? The thought still broke her heart.

She wanted to be able to feel as well! Not...pick up _students_, as horrible as that sounded.

Nina, however, came up with an idea, resting upon the Gakuenchou, her brow furrowed. She could...in the morning. Yes, she could do that!

The Gakuenchou fell asleep, listening to Nina's breathing and the rain upon the shutters.

* * *

><p>The next morning grudgingly lept forward, at least for Nina, who had been thinking for most of the night. Accompanied by the thoughts of attempting to repay the Gakuenchou in some way. Honestly...she knew of a plan, but for it to actually succeed would be difficult. She needed the right moment, and when this person who was to help her, to be in the right place at the right moment also.<p>

She heard a grumble and looked down to Natsuki who was quickly waking up. "Nina...? Ah yes..." The Gakuenchou rubbed her eyes, sitting up and letting the young student sit onto the couch beside her. "The rain has stopped."

"It has." Nina commented.

Natsuki shifted, and stood to retrieve Nina's stained top. "You should dress, and get back to your dorm before someone sees." The Gakuenchou murmured quietly, handing over the nightshirt.

She should, definitely.

Thanking Natsuki, once she took it, Nina awkwardly glanced between the shirt and back over to the older female. Unsure chocolate-russets passing Natsuki a discomfort. "Um..."

Chuckling, the older woman turned her back for the girl, clasping her hands behind herself.

Yes, Natsuki was definitely still the same. But still... it would be nice to see her with someone.

Being reminded by the self-produced mission she had made for herself, Nina quickly got changed, handing the Gakuenchou her jacket once done so.

But where would she find the person...? She was often out on missions to Aries Republic, wasn't she? Nina just prayed she would be able to find her, it was very rare to ever see her in Garderobe.

"Thank you, Nina. It was...nice, to spend time with you." Natsuki spoke truthfully, sliding her jacket back on and smiling. Walking to the door, the Gakuenchou found the power had initiated again, and opened it.

"It was, I...enjoyed it." The girl confessed.

"As did I, now, run along before you get in trouble." Natsuki smiled happily to Nina.

She would do it. Nina was sure of it, now...where to find Sara Oneesama? Smiling up to the Gakuenchou, she headed out, determined to find out where the spiky blonde was.

Shutting the door behind Nina, Natsuki leaned her back into the door and sighed softly, staring into her empty and lonely office.

Now she had no one again...

Shoulders dropping, Natsuki slid down the down and sighed heavily, throat tightening.

She just wanted someone to call a partner, someone to cherish like Shizuru did with Anh! Why was...why was she always abandoned like this?

Holding her face in her hands, she gave a strangled sob before shaking her head and standing, wiping the quick tears away. "I have to work." She went to her desk, sitting and burying herself into the documents.

* * *

><p>After hours of burying herself in her work, the Gakuenchou stood, hand hurting. She needed a break...<p>

Sighing, she let her pen fall and walked from her office, hanging a little sign on the grand door's handles, heading down the corridors. She would have to make sure the gardens were alright after that hard storm.

Heading out into the still damp grass, she inhaled the smell of rain and flowers, giving a calm smile as she headed into the heart of the gardens.

Trudging through the endless sections of the garden, Natsuki grumbled, rubbing at her brow which just wouldn't stop quivering. Why was it that she had to pay the price of being so alone?

"Alright, I get it." Natsuki spoke aloud, glad no students were in the garden, and she sighed, sitting on one of the stone circles surrounding a batch of wildflowers.

"I'm...I'm so lonely." She murmured quietly to herself, raking a hand through her hair.

"You surely are one to hurt alone, aren't you, Gakuenchou?" A distantly familiar voice popped up, but where, Natsuki couldn't be too sure.

Jolting, the Gakuenchou scowled at being heard, not wanting anyone to know of her peril.

Quietly, the unknown entity, or rather-Sara, hovered above Natsuki, invisible to the naked eye. So this was the reason that girl had contacted her by letter for?

-'The Gakuenchou seems lonely; I know you're busy with your international meetings, but I've heard you're also alone. So perhaps you could help her?'-

Natsuki looked around, yet not behind her before shaking the voice off. Perhaps now she was going mad as well...

"I know you can hear me." The voice reached her ear, leeringly close, perhaps behind her.

Jumping again, Natsuki whipped her head around, brows twitching in slight annoyance. So, that was who the eerily familiar voice belonged too, she mused as she looked at Sara.

"Oh, oh, so you've found me, Gakuenchou." The younger woman remarked in amusement, stepping back a few spaces, still invisible.

Eyes searching, the sharp emeralds could at least see the edges of Sara and reality. "You are a strange girl, Sara." She spoke, before her ears perked to a rolling block of thunder.

"But, to be strange, is perhaps a good thing during these times," Sara commented, circling the woman with ease and giving her a good smack across the head before appearing finally, the rumble of her robe deactivating sounding automatically.

"Now, this." A letter appeared in hand, between her index and pointer finger as she brought herself before the Gakuenchou. "I've heard you are feeling down."

"Who sent you that-...Nina." Natsuki scowled, looking more down as she turned away from Sara, standing. She would have to set up the canopy if it rained again, or the flowers would be drowned out. "Another person to break my trust."

"Oh, but she did so for good reason. After all, mustn't we sometimes do things which aren't fair?" The blonde remarked, following after her quickly.

"If that letter had been intercepted by anyone, you would be talking to me through a jail cell, or attending my funeral. Either one." Natsuki located one of the heavy stone pillars just a the light rain began.

"Ah, but there you are wrong Gakuenchou, she gave me it barely a few minutes ago-in person." Sara chuckled. Standing by idly, the student wasn't that stupid, even she could tell that.

"Tch." Natsuki began to secure the large pillar. She wasn't _that _annoyed by Sara, more ashamed and withdrawn, really.

"You need to live, Natsuki Oneesama, live, not stay cooped up within your office all day." The Meister spoke more softly this time, her professional tone dying down somewhat. "I know what it is like, to cherish a person, but never get their attention."

The pillar wavering in her grip as she looked to Sara at those words, the Gakuenchou held tight to the stone, securing it again. She sighed, an empty sound. She knew the younger woman was right. Though the rain was still gentle, a lightning strike coursed the air and thunder rumbled again, startling Natsuki and loosening her grip.

Sara's eyes widened upon this, similar orbs clashing momentarily as the shocked cobalt haired Otome began to stumble. Thinking quickly-or perhaps without much thought due to years of fighting with her style of robe, she lept forward, the murky water splashing about them as the pillar collapsed, but thankfully-not on them. Sara however...

Natsuki opened her eyes, having shut them during the shocked fall. She felt a weight on her, but it was much lighter than the pillar. Looking to the stone beside them, the Gakuenchou lifted a hand to wipe the murky water from her face before she noticed that Sara was atop her. Hand falling back to her side, she stared as a blush gradually crossed her face.

"A-ah, it seems I saved you, Gakuenchou." The blonde uttered, sheepishly, grounding her hands into the muddy ground beneath them to peer down to her, gently tilting her head. Oh, but didn't Natsuki look embarrassed? Sara wasn't sure if she had ever seen her so.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki slowly sat up. "It seems you have, thank you...Sara." She murmured softly, looking to the blonde woman.

Gratefully, Sara smiled for her, before standing, offering a hand down to the now messy Gakuenchou. In a way, it was like her and Haruka Oneesama's relationship, she idly mused.

Clasping the woman's hand, Natsuki stood gradually and scowled to her mucky attire. "Should have materialized before trying to secure the canopy." She murmured, but the light rain quickly stopped and she frowned.

"Ah..." The fellow Otome glanced up to the sky, a few drops of water resting lazily against the lenses of her glasses. "Garderobe rain...so strange, one moment it is heavy and then suddenly it stops as if it wasn't raining in the first place."

Turning her eyes on the younger Column, Natsuki shifted, coming closer to her and standing at Sara's side. "Does it...fascinate you?" She asked, looking the garden over.

"I've always wondered about it, I suppose."

"Mm, it interests me too." The Gakuenchou spoke, looking around before turning her sharp eyes back onto the blonde Column.

"Hm?" Sara turned her head to acknowledge her, tilting her head slightly-curious.

"What exactly did that letter say?" The older woman asked, beginning to fidget.

Rummaging around her pocket, the spiky haired woman brought the now creased letter out.

"Oh, this?" She waved it about, loosely crossing an arm and tapping the paper against her lips thoughtfully. There hadn't exactly been much; it was rather vague, especially for a letter.

"Enough to know that you required help, Oneesama." She replied simply, giving the taller female an intrigued stare, emeralds smiling.

Cocking a fine brow to Sara, Natsuki mulled something over in her head. "You don't need to call me that, we're Columns, on the same standing." She waited a bit, then looked back down to her murky clothes. "I think I should change..."

"Then do so...Gakuenchou." Sara quietly chuckled, tapping her lips once more with the letter before turning, heading slowly into the direction of Garderobe.

Shaking her head, the older woman followed after the blonde girl, feeling a small wave of confusion cross her mind. In the corridors, she caught a glimpse of Shizuru and Ahn, the two having a private and intimate chat.

The corridors? Had they come back to haunt her or something?

Noticing there was something up with her past Oneesama, Sara shook her head, pausing in her stride for the older Meister who had halted from their route to the office. "Oneesama, you'll take a cold if you don't change."

"Ah?" Natsuki turned her eyes from the two women and looked to Sara. "Right." She nodded, heading forward slowly. She sighed again, feeling a bit of turmoil in her stomach.

She knew full well of what the older female was feeling right now. After all, she had been around Haruka Oneesama for so many years no, an underling of sorts whilst also working for Garderobe closely. It was gut wrenching, to see the person you love pay no attention to you, be oblivious to your every hint you could say.

But...

Sara had gotten over her a long time ago, or at least she hoped so. So maybe she had a better chance with someone else. It was the only reason she had gone to Natsuki Oneesama, to be truly honest.

Taking the small sign from her large doors, Natsuki pushed them open and lead Sara inside before she let the heavy doors fall shut. "Make yourself comfortable, I won't take long." She assured her fellow Column, going to her bedroom door.

"Of course."

Natsuki gestured for Sara to have a seat on the settee before entering her bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it. Could she...really have something with Sara? Thinking, she had to admit they looked...a cute couple. But looks weren't everything, she knew. Quickly changing from her clothes, she dried herself off, cleaning her face.

Brushing her teeth hurriedly as well, she blushed, as if she were a student again, trying to court girls. Clearing her throat, she changed into a clean uniform and brought a new jacket from her closet before departing her bedroom.

She knew how much Haruka meant to Sara, and she looked to the girl. Could she really become as important as Haruka in Sara's eyes? Maybe even...more?

Nina's letter had merely pointed out Natsuki was undergoing a few difficulties, but through speech...

Sara cupped her chin, pondering. The Gakuenchou did have a somewhat interesting stance about her, revolving around that broodingly lonesome air to her. It was...painfully obvious at times, even she had seen it during their student years together.

She wasn't sure how, but somehow, she felt as if they were meant to be together, strangely enough.

Coming closer, Natsuki sat on the settee with Sara, though a bit away as she was still unsure about this. Her hand fidgeted with her silver hairpin and she gave the woman a side-glance.

If they were to be together, would this mean she would finally get over Haruka completely? Gradually, Sara peered out of the corner of her eye.

Meeting the girl's gaze, and having been caught, Natsuki turned her eyes to the floor as her ivory face flushed. She brought a hand up to her neck, rubbing it nervously.

Ah, it has been a long time since she has felt like this-nervous. An odd sensation met with her stomach, spreading as she watched the older female closely.

Feeling Sara's eyes on her longer, Natsuki blushed harder and gave a cough to clear her throat. "Sara." She turned her head to face the girl, not knowing what to say however.

"Oneesama." Sara remarked, lifting a brow.

"...I don't really know what to say." The Gakuenchou rubbed her neck again.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't?" The younger Otome acknowledged her. Sometimes...action was only needed at times, this, Sara knew.

"..." Giving a swallow, Natsuki fidgeted in her place on the settee. Deciding to at least try, and starting slow, she reached for Sara's hand with a small blush.

Curiously, the first Column stared down to the dissenting hand, the fingers coyly brushing against hers. Oh, wasn't this something? She gave the elder Meister a look of calm soothing. Although she did have to admit she was rather nervous herself...the pressure within her stomach was reaching her chest now.

Sliding her long fingers through Sara's, Natsuki held the smaller hand within her own, smiling into the blonde girl's green eyes.

"I would like to try this, Oneesama." Sara murmured, taking a more secure hold of their entwined fingers.

"Just because we are lonely together does not mean this will work out." Natsuki whispered to the girl, unconsciously stroking Sara's hand with her thumb.

"But it's worth it, yes?"

"..." Looking away, Natsuki pondered that. If they at least tried, and it became something...her heat skipped a beat, but then she thought what would happen if it failed. Shaking her head, she turned her face back to Sara's, and nodded.

But how exactly would they try this properly without it getting too...over the top? Sara gently held her gaze with the Gakuenchou. As Haruka always said, you never run from a fight, she guessed.

Holding the girl's hand gently, Natsuki shifted her feet on the ground. "May I...kiss you?" She asked, turning her face away as a greater blush came across her face.

Some Humans could live alone, and yet others couldn't. It was ironic really, that seemingly it appeared they both had this problem. They slotted together nicely, at least Sara thought so, considering their situation. But they would obviously need to find out more about each other within those protected pieces which weren't yet placed together. This, she wanted to find out more about.

"...Yes." She uttered quietly, shifting to the side to face Natsuki a little better. Because who knew, maybe this would turn out to be something?

Turning her head back to Sara, Natsuki also shifted to face the younger woman. Still caressing the girl's hand idly with her thumb, she brought her free one up and cupped Sara's cheek, finding her skin to be very soft, and warm.

And yet still, she could still firmly remember Natsuki, all of her antics of being out of the way from people, with the hint of remorse.

"Do it, Oneesama, you're making me nervous." She smiled, tilting her head slightly.

Blushing from the girl's voice and her words, Natsuki moved a bit closer and leaned in, capturing Sara's lips gently.

Instantaneously, a tingle lapped across the blonde's lips, her stomach receiving an array of buzzes as she felt light headed. Was this really how...? Instinctively, she grasped for Natsuki's sleeves, pulling at the large cuffs to bring Natsuki closer.

Giving a muffled gasp as a fiery jolt ran through her, the Gakuenchou followed Sara's request, moving closer as the hand on the girl's cheek slid into her long hair. This kiss had more electricity in it than Nina's... A low tremble moved through Natsuki, and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

This was...like nothing Sara had ever experienced, literally. Of course ,she had kissed a few people during her lifetime, even Mai Oneesama. But this...this was...

A shiver jolted through her, taking her by surprise, which was unsurprisingly multiplied when the Gakuenchou brushed up closely to her, their lips tantalizingly slow against one another.

Keeping the kiss slow to extend the powerful feelings she felt within the tender liplock, Natsuki inhaled sharply through her nose as she gripped the girl's hair softly. Before long, she had to break away, gasping as she opened her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them.

"That was..." The spiky blonde breathed, leaning her forehead to Natsuki's, head tilted down a little due to her glasses.

"Breathtaking." The Gakuenchou murmured, slowly gliding her tongue across her lips, still tasting Sara and feeling the girl's silky warm lips upon hers. She shivered, and wondered if she had the same affect upon the first Column.

"It was...strangely alluring to the taste." Sara commented, brushing her fingertips up to her lips, pressing her lips faintly together as if testing. Was this woman really possibly someone who she could...?

"Mm." Clearing her throat, Natsuki looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. What if she fell in love, but Sara didn't? Horrible thoughts started to roam her mind.

"Hey, you now, look here." Leaning back forward, Sara took a gentle hold of the older Meister's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Let's go with this slowly? No negative thoughts now."

She could already sense her moods and thoughts? Natsuki blushed a bit, and nodded into the girl's hand. Shifting her eyes, she grasped Sara's hand and softly kissed the palm.

At least she could, a little. It surprised Sara that she could somehow understand what Natsuki was feeling already. They may not love each other, or know each other to the equal of friends. But...

"How would you want it? Work our way up from friends to...lovers?" The direct route, or the maze?

"I..." Natsuki downcast her eyes, thinking. "Which way would you want?" She asked softly.

"Which way are you comfortable with?"

"That's why I asked you, silly girl." Natsuki gave a small chuckle, turning her soft eyes back onto Sara.

"Oh? Is that so?" The Aries native broke into a small laugh also, shaking her head. "Well, considering I have no idea either..."

"Maybe it would work better if we started as friends." Natsuki nodded, taking Sara's hand more firmly in hers.

The more they got to get to know each other, the more balanced they would become.

"Yes?" The Gakuenchou softly squeezed Sara's hand.

"Yes, definitely." The younger Otome soothed with a gentle smile.

A smile breaking across her features as well, Natsuki gave a nod. She felt a small piece of her loneliness break away and fade.

"Ah, we'll have to see." Sara wasn't sure, but she swore she could feel a more comfortable air surround them now, all of a sudden. Perhaps this really was the true path for both of them to head along? They were both Columns, and she was beginning to have more missions centered around Garderobe, so that made it even more perfect.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from anything." Natsuki suddenly felt awkward again, and she rubbed the back of her neck as she stood, her long jacket billowing somewhat in the motion.

* * *

><p>A Trias Pearl? Nina knew that she would have a better chance of becoming one, but the Number One Pearl as well? It was a little…<p>

Briskly, she nodded to Miss Maria, making a hurried motion towards the Gakuenchou's office. And not to mention, Sara Oneesama was here for a long stay again.

Now that she thought on it, the blonde Column had been frequenting Garderobe far more often and staying longer than usual. Nina gave a soft smile, hoping that her plan had worked.

She passed the window that had broken the night she had discovered the Gakuenchou's utter loneliness. It was fixed now, of course, some time had passed since then.

Perhaps seven or eight months ago? So surely the two Column's had gotten to know each other better?

She felt more excited to witness catching a glimpse of them together than her becoming a Trias, to be honest.

With a giddy anticipation in her stomach, she looked to the grand doors of the Gakuenchou's office and knocked.

In the office, the two women heard the knock, and so, Sara who had been standing close by to the Gakuenchou's chair moved away, the two glancing to each other then over to the door.

Natsuki gave a smile when Sara's gentle eyes departed from hers, but shook her head, rearranging the paperwork on her desk, all signed and official.

"Do you think it is one of the students for the Trias meeting?" Sara gently asked.

"Most likely." Natsuki answered, giving the woman beside her a soft glance.

"Gakuenchou?" The voice sounded through the door.

"Oh, it's Nina." Natsuki stood from her chair, having been distracted with staring at the blonde Column. Clearing her throat, she crossed the room and opened the grand doors.

Seeing this small gesture, Sara gave out a small giggle, her emerald orbs flicked halfway, almost lazily, which wasn't in her personality. Or at least when she wasn't around Natsuki, whenever she was around this Gakuenchou, her life seemed to slow down, and go peacefully quiet.

Smiling to the giggle, Natsuki shook her head and ushered Nina in with a small sweep of her arm.

"Thank you, Gakuenchou." The girl nodded broadly to her, glancing over to the desk, Nina's gaze automatically found Sara's, and so, she gave a subtle smile knowingly.

"Of course." Natsuki smiled to the girl, leading her over to the desk before taking a seat, absentmindedly rubbing her left shoulder. "So, you're becoming a Trias, then?" She eyed Nina.

"It appears so." Nina tilted her head, taking a seat. "...Miss Maria literally forced me to." She mumbled, glancing away.

The Gakuenchou's face fell a slight bit, then she cocked a brow. "Is it even something you want to do?" Natsuki asked, idly trading a glance with Sara.

"I don't really mind, but...Miss Maria didn't exactly want Arika to become a Trias." Lightly, the chocolate-eyed student breathed a sigh of amusement. _'Really, that Arika'._ "Tomoe and Erstin are becoming the Number Two and Three Trias'."

Pulling on the collar of her jacket when Arika's name was mentioned, as if it was a reflex of stress, Natsuki nodded. "Alright, I've signed all the necessary paperwork, I only need you to sign them as well." She gathered the stack, and spread the papers out to the girl, handing over her silver pen.

Nina blinked, gazing down to the paperwork idly, now that.. was a lot of paperwork to consider it was for just one Trias member. This being remarked inside mentally, Nina took the pen, scribbling her name down on each selected areas of the papers.

Studying the paperwork from a distant also, Sara's eyebrows rose, sighing, she removed her glasses, cleaning them. Even though Natsuki was technically the Gakuenchou, and Shizuru was the Archmeister, for some reason it was usually her who would take on Natsuki's duty whenever she was ill. But it was definitely an odd occurrence to see a mere student filling in paperwork. And by Nina's appearance...it was almost as if she was gazing down to the old Natsuki from her student years again.

Natsuki shifted her gaze from Nina as the girl worked to Sara, giving a soft smile at seeing the woman without her glasses on. She then moved her gaze to her shoulder, rubbing at it again. It might have been starting to ache due to all the paperwork she had had to hurriedly sign, but it could be from anything.

"Your arm is hurting." Sara spoke up, not removing her gaze from her glasses.

Ears perking, Nina brought her eyes upwards to the two women for a few short moments before bringing her full attention back to the papers, a smile adjusting to her lips.

"Er..." Natsuki fidgeted, a small blush crossing her nose before she straightened in her chair, clearing her throat. "It is." She nodded to Sara.

"You never change, keeping things a secret only because you are the Gakuenchou." Sara shook her head, finally putting her glasses back on. With this, she turned to Natsuki and crossed an arm, hooking it across her stomach. "You're a Human, Natsuki. You have your needs." She scolded, wavering a finger from left to right before the older woman.

Being scolded, in front of one of her own students, Natsuki blushed worse and grumbled as she crossed her arms, pouting. She moved her gaze to the ground, looking everything like a schoolgirl.

It was almost as if she wasn't here, and with this, Nina was soothed, it was odd really. Sara Oneesama was always like this, not giving a damn who was near to her whilst she comforted someone.

"I'm done." She spoke out clearly, giving the Gakuenchou a leveled gaze, noticing the woman was still lightly blushing.

Looking back up to Nina, the older woman cleared her throat again and took the papers back, reading them over. She occasionally flicked her gaze to either of the two women while she read.

Momentarily, Sara and Nina's gazes locked.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order..." Natsuki stood, tucking the papers into a clean folder and handing it to Nina. "Just give those to Miss Maria, and..." She lay a hand onto the girl's head, ruffling affectionately. "Welcome to the Trias." She smiled softly into ocher eyes.

"O-oi..." Nina moved away, giving the woman a slightly suspicious gaze.

"What? I was only welcoming you." Natsuki gave Nina's nose a soft poke. "Oi yourself, now run along and hurry to Miss Maria." She smiled again.

At least she didn't poke her anywhere sensitive...now that really would have been embarrassing. Rolling her eyes, Nina did so, heading over to the doors.

Hesitantly, she drew her eyes back to the room, a soft smile painting her lips once she spotted the spiky blonde Column lean up delicately, a hand idly rubbing at the older Meister's shoulder affectionately, pressing a light kiss to Natsuki's own lips.

The Gakuenchou's arms wrapped around Sara, and the older woman leaned against the Column with a charmingly loving smile before she fully captured the blonde woman's lips.

She supposed she had done quite well for getting them together, it made Nina wonder, would she find someone?

Breaking the kiss softly, Natsuki murmured something into Sara's ear before pulling away from the woman to look to Nina, the girl having turned back to the grand doors, set to leave.

"Wait, Nina." The Gakuenchou held out a hand, her other wrapped around Sara's waist.

"Hm?" The Pearl murmured, turning back to them.

"...Thank you." The Gakuenchou uttered with a strange emotion in her voice, her eyes softening to the point Nina swore she saw a tear.

"It's...it's fine." The girl whispered, quickly turning.

Watching Nina leave, Natsuki cleared her throat and turned back to Sara, smiling lovingly at the woman as she wrapped her arms around the gentle woman.

"I couldn't thank her enough." Sara replied seriously.

"Neither could I...my love." Natsuki brushed a bit of the woman's golden hair over her ear.

"Mm." Sara smiled sweetly, leaning back into her.

Pulling her love closer, the Gakuenchou blushed softly as she stared into Sara's gentle eyes.

"There is no reason for you to feel lonely anymore, none at all." The younger Column uttered quietly.

"I don't, I haven't for the longest." Natsuki murmured back, smiling down to Sara.

"I love you."

The raven haired woman's heart jumped and she blushed faintly. "I love you too." She whispered, leaning down to kiss the blonde Column softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :<strong>


End file.
